Looking for Shelter
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Naruto is left hurt after being thrown out the house by his lover. After spending three nights in his car he shows up at the neighborhood hang out. He reveals little of his situation. But that doesn't stop a phone call. WARNING SxN Pairing
1. Looking for Shelter

Looking for Shelter

By: Silverwolf

Punk rock blares from a radio. It was hard to tell if he was really all right. Despite the fact the song he chose made it seem like he was 'over' his partner the tears said otherwise. The car sat surrounded by snow. With nowhere else to go the blonde was left sleeping in the car. A cell phone rings only to be thrown across the car out of the window.

The car is put into drive. The tires make their way over the phone before the car pulls away. The blonde in control of the car was at a 'breaking point'. He wasn't interested in receiving anymore calls. Naruto stops the car outside of a house with peeling sliding. The blonde takes a backpack from the car, slams the door, and takes steps through the snow to a front door. The blonde pounds on the door in a fury.

The teen shivers as someone opens the door. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here without a coat?" The blonde shrugs lightly and steps through the door when he has a path through it. The blonde looks at older teen, "I promise I won't hang around all night." The younger blonde receives ruffled hair and a shrug, "hang around as long as you want. This place is pretty much a flop house. Enough about that, what happened Naruto?"

The blonde shakes his head, "I don't even want to talk about it, Kannon." The response is a pull into another room. "If you don't want to talk about it in front of everyone else then talk to me here. I've always tried to help." The blonde shakes his head. "It's okay. I just need some time. He might let me back in." The other male's eyes go a bit wide, "what? He threw you out?" The blonde nods. He said I can have someone else come after the rest of my stuff. I caught him messing around on me. Now he's pissed at me."

The other male titls his head, "that's how things go sometimes. I could've told you he's no good. But you're just too trusting." The blonde lowers his head, "who's all around?" Kannon shrugs, "Deidara and the banshee crew. I call them that because they are all loud. Except one, he doesn't fit. The older brother of that guy you got the big crush on, but won't tell."

Naruto makes a face, "I'm not telling him. I don't even know it he's well..." The other male laughs, "why don't you ask his brother? Long as you can hold a conversation with a straight guy you're 'good'." The blonde shakes his head, "I don't want to ask anyone that can go back and tell him about it. Besides asking his brother would be so sixth grade. And I'm not in sixth grade anymore."

The other male laughs loudly. The rest of the group slowly appears in the room. "Fuck man, you look like hell." Cobalt eyes notice the silver haired male. Naruto sighs, "sleeping in your car for three nights will do that to you. Now leave me the hell alone!" Everyone looks at the blonde in silence. Someone glances towards Itachi as the raven male slips away.

"Hey Deidara, would it be possible to borrow your phone?" The honey blonde looks at Itachi, "why, yeah." Itachi makes a face, "just answer the damn question." The blonde laughs loudly and tosses the cell to Itachi, "just don't go getting all freaky with your girlfriend using my digits, yeah." Itachi rolls his eyes, "you're an idiot."

Itachi dials a number swiftly. "Come on, be awake dammit. I'm trying to do you a favor." The call goes to voice mail. "This is what I get for trying to do a good deed." The group all looks at Itachi a bit oddly. "Good deed?" The raven male looks away, "nunya business."

The cell phone in Itachi's hand rings. The raven male grins a moment when he sees the number he dialed on the ID. "Hey little brother." "Itachi I should kill you. I was asleep, it's almost midnight." Itachi smirks a moment, "you'll be interested in what I have to say."

"You're not going to tell me some stupid joke like last time, are you?" Itachi wrinkles his nose at the comment he hears through the speaker. "Zip your lips and listen to me Sasuke." Itachi hears a groan from the other end of the call. "That blonde you run your mouth about constantly is here. He's been sleeping his car for three nights. Apparently he got thrown out after having an argument over his companion being a cheater. I thought you'd want to know. Just to let you know, he doesn't look so great right now."

Itachi hears yelling as the line goes dead. The others in the room start laughing. "Your brother's not happy." Itachi shakes his head, "well I expect he'll do something quite horrid to blondie's ex. But I can't exactly help that. Then again he may not bother."

Everyone else starts laughing, "stop acting like you don't know your brother can be Satan. We all know he likes that idiot. The only thing is why doesn't he tell him?" Itachi shrugs, "not my place to ask. I try to remain out of that." Hidan laughs, "fuck yeah you do. You're scared to even know how that works." Itachi looks at the other male, "shut up. This ain't about me." The whole group in the room starts laughing. Sasori sighs low, "thanks for sending my cousin a nightmare Uchiha." Itachi shrugs.

**_A/N: Another story from a simple whim. I'm not sure if I'll even continue, despite the fact it isn't finished. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverewolf_**


	2. Kidnapping a Blonde

Kidnapping a Blonde

By: Silverwolf

They all hear a door slam. Several of the group stare out of the window a moment. None of them had expected the truck to pull up out front fifteen minutes later. Hidan opens the door. "Hello Satan." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "go to hell Hidan."

The younger Uchiha scans the room for Itachi. "You said he was here." Itachi nods and points towards the couch. Sasuke looks in the direction his brother points. Cobalt eyes are half closed. The blonde looks flushed but shivers in silence. Sasuke doesn't say a word as he walks over and places his coat around Naruto. The blonde's eyes close and a few tears make their way down his face. The same cobalt eyes open as someone wipes away his tears slowly. Naruto had expected it to be one of the bunch all ready around the house.

The blonde chokes on his words as he tries to give a greeting to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke shakes his head a moment. "Come on." Naruto blinks confused. Sasuke lightly pulls Naruto to his feet. The raven teen searches for Naruto's keys in his pocket. The blonde squirms a bit. Sasuke tosses the key to his brother. "Your job is to figure out how to get his car out from in front of this place." Itahci shrugs in response.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. Cobalt eyes fall halfway closed, but open again when the blonde feels an arm move to support him. Deidara tosses the backpack the blonde brought in with him towards the other teen. Sasuke catches the bag in silence. The backpack hangs on one shoulder as Sasuke continues to support Naruto. It was obvious the blonde was exhausted and not in the best condition. The raven teen allows the blonde to slip back to the couch briefly. "I'll be back. First idea isn't going to work."

Everyone in the room looks at each other. Itachi watches his brother leave the house a moment. The teen returns to the house in silence. Deidara realizes the teen is wearing a different coat. Sasuke tosses his keys to Itachi. "Quit staring at me and give me a hand." The older Uchiha claps a moment. Sauske narrows his eyes. "I'm not in mood for you to be sarcastic."

They all laugh when Itachi looks at Sasuke, "what do you want me to do?" Sasuke looks at his brother, "take the keys and open the damn door for me." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "you're not going to..." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "I'm going to have to. It's not like he's ready to walk out of here." Sasuke moves to make sure the coat he draped along Naruto will stay there. The raven teen surprises them all when he lifts the blonde from the couch. "When you're awake, you're taking a shower. Sorry to say but you smell."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "door." Hidan laughs loudly as Deidara opens the door. "You sure you got him, yeah." Sasuke looks to the older blonde, "he ain't heavy." The teen watches his older brother open the truck door. Sasuke places Naruto in the seat. The blonde mutters something incoherent. Sasuke smirks a moment. Cobalt eyes close briefly. Sasuke reaches over Naruto making sure to secure the belt. The blonde seems confused.

The raven teen doesn't state a word as he catches his keys from Itachi. "Later. You think you can get his car out front by morning?" The older Uchiha nods. Sasuke steps around the truck. Itachi hears the heavy metal as Sasuke starts the engine. A door slams and Itachi sees Sasuke wave a moment before the truck pulls away.

Itachi returns to back inside the house. Everyone is still sitting around watching. Kannon looks at Itachi, "I hope he'll be all right." Itachi turns towards the other male. "Sasuke wouldn't hurt him. If anything he'll just be confused come morning."

Hidan laughs, "did you fucking see that? Itachi just became an accomplice to kidnapping." Deidara looks at Hidan, "we are also. We sat here and watched it, yeah." Itachi looks at the rest of the group, "I seriously doubt Naruto is going to report a kidnapping you idiots." The whole group laughs at the comment. Kisame looks at Itachi, "so what now?" Itachi shrugs, "I get to drive out to visit first. Then you mind driving me home?" Kisame shakes his head, "nope. But you owe me for the forty-five minute drive that speed-demon cut in half." Itachi nods, "understood." Deidara looks at Itachi, "I still want to know how he drives like a maniac through the snow." Itachi shrugs, "it's a talent he has. That's all I can guess."

**_A/N: Chapter two. LOL...not sure it'll be liked, but I kind of like it. Thanks for reading. And what will Naruto think come morning?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Not a Dream

Not a Dream

By: Silverwolf

Naruto wakes to light through a window. The blonde pulls back comforter a moment before pulling it back around him. "Where am I?" Naruto stares at the midnight comforter. A throw with a character labeled as Jack Skellington lies across a chair. "Wait." Naruto stares around the room. The room was the same color as the comforter. The blonde stretches a moment only to notice a pair of dark pajamas. "What the hell? Seriously, where am I?" A clock ticks on in the silence of the room. The blonde places his hand against silk sheets. Naruto smirks, "someone has interesting taste." Cobalt eyes stop as they start to focus on a couple of photographs. "HOW IN THE HELL!" Naruto notices there's another throw blanket at the bottom of the bed. The blonde unfolds it to discover a trio of characters labeled as Shock, Lock, and Barrel.

"Someone please tell me I'm not dreaming about being where I think I am." The blonde slides in the bed slightly. Naruto lies back against the pillows. "Lots of pillows." The blonde can smell Sasuke. "If this is a damn dream, don't let me wake up."

"You're awake so that's pointless." Naruto looks around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. "So I didn't dream last night?" The raven teen tilts his head, "if you mean the whole incident with you being carried out of a door and then strapped in a truck. No, it was me." Naruto looks at Sasuke a bit confused. Sasuke looks at Naruto, "you're in my pajamas because your clothes smelled worse than Itachi after a run. And trust me he smells pretty bad." Naruto sighs, "sorry. You must think I'm just contaminating your bed." Sasuke shrugs, "I do think you're in need of a shower. But they make sheets for the bed." Cobalt eyes are surprised by the response. Sasuke tosses a stack of clothing towards Naruto. The blonde starts staring at price tags. "Um..." Sasuke pulls the blonde to his feet lightly, "shower. I'll find you a toothbrush and all in a bit."

Sasuke leaves the stack of clothing along a shelf in the bathroom. The teen pulls a couple of towels from a cabinet. Naruto blushes a bit. Sasuke tilts his head, "what?" The blonde shakes his head, "n-nothing. It's just I shouldn't be here. There's no way I can pay you back for all this." The raven teen rolls his eyes, "it's just one outfit and a few personal items, not the world Naruto."

Cobalt meets onyx briefly before Naruto lowers his head and tries to hide the fact he's blushing. The raven teen turns away a moment, "you hungry?" Naruto doesn't answer. Sasuke turns the teen back towards him, "are you hungry?" Naruto shakes his head as if trying not to 'take advantage' of the situation. His stomach grumbles loudly. Sasuke smirks a moment. The raven teen goes to turn and leave as Naruto steps forward a bit. The blonde throws his arms around Sasuke's neck embracing the younger Uchiha. Onyx eyes close briefly as the blonde's lashes can be felt against skin. "Don't worry about it. Take a shower all ready. You stink."

Sasuke moves out of the door as Naruto releases his embrace. The blonde watches as the other teen continues walking. Sasuke smirks as he realizes Naruto's second glance his way before deciding to step into the shower. The raven teen moves on allowing something else to occupy his mind while the blonde takes a shower.

The younger Uchiha make a face, "after I make sure he's okay I guess I can go after his stuff and kill an ass." Sasuke grins a moment. The younger Uchiha grins slightly as he hears the water from the shower finally. "You have no idea of the thoughts I have. They'll have to wait until I'm sure you're comfortable with it though."

Sasuke scrolls through a list of contacts on his cell as he also begins to make the blonde something to eat. "They say the best way to make sure someone finds something out is to tell a woman."

Sasuke gives a sly grin as Sakura answers the phone. "Sasuke?" "Yep. I need a favor. Well two actually. First I need someone to help me pack up Naruto's stuff. Second I need someone to make sure I don't kill someone while I'm doing it."

Sasuke hears a groan on the other end of the phone. "Sasuke, can't it wait, it's early." The younger Uchiha sighs, "actually it's not. It's after eleven all I'm asking for is some help moving Naruto." The female at the other end of the conversation pauses her whine for a moment. "Wait, Naruto moved out?" Sasuke sighs, "not exactly. He's been sleeping in his car since Gaara threw him out." Sakura seems surprised. "What happened?" Sasuke's voice is a bit of a growl, "well it seems he had someone on the side." "OMG, tell me Naruto's not still out in the cold." Sasuke sighs through the speaker of the cell, "no, he's currently in the shower. He smelled worse than my brother after a run. That's why I need you to keep me from killing someone until I get Naruto's stuff out of there." Sasuke hears the girl agree before the line goes dead.

_**A/N: Hope I'm not moving too fast. I'm writing as it comes to mind. That's Naruto's morning, what'd you think? Will Sasuke be able to keep a hold on his temper while moving Naruto's stuff? Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, for anyone who's curious about the characters on the blankets they come from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I kind of 'love' that movie, and it seemed like a good idea. Also the 'lots of pillows' pretty much describes my bed. I have like 13 of them. LOL**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	4. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

By: Silverwolf

Naruto steps around the room curiously. The other teen steps over towards the desk and turns on a computer. A howl from the computer as it loads makes the blonde jump. Sasuke sighs low as the blonde clings to his wrist a bit.

"Sorry." Naruto releases the raven teen with a nervous laugh. Sasuke pushes the chair a bit with his foot. The raven teen falls into the desk chair a moment. Naruto leans against the desk slightly with a tilted head. The raven teen pulls a pair of dark colored boots on and rises from the chair. Sasuke pushes the chair towards Naruto a bit. "You can take a seat. The chair doesn't bite."

Naruto eyes Sasuke a bit. "I think I've been enough of an inconvenience." Sasuke looks at Naruto as the teen tails his hair back from his eyes. "I told you before you're not an inconvenience. So try and relax. I've gotta go pick up Sakura." Naruto seems to pout a moment, "you two have a date?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "no, I asked her to help me collect your stuff." The blonde looks at Sasuke, "then I'm going to help." The raven teen shakes his head. "I can handle it. The only thing I'm curious about is how much funiture do I have to move." The blonde shakes his head, "I don't own any of that. It's all his."

Sasuke nods a moment. "Then I'll return in a bit with at least part of it." The blonde reaches for Sasuke's wrist, "please don't leave me alone here." The raven teen can feel desperation in the blonde's voice. Sasuke sighs and steps over towards a bookshelf. The raven teen takes the coat from on top of it, "here." Naruto looks at Sasuke a moment. "Well I can't just let you freeze so put it on." Sasuke looks at Naruto's almost destroyed shoes and sighs. The raven teen leaves his room a moment only to return with a box. "Try these."

The blonde takes the box a bit confused. Sasuke makes face, "if they aren't the right size then I come up with another idea. But if you wear the pair you have your feet are going to freeze." The blonde opens the box slowly. Cobalt eyes spy the price tag still on the pair of boots. "I can't wear these, they are around half my last pay check." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, "you can put them on yourself, or I'll put them on your damn feet. How's that?"

Naruto slides on the pair of boots a bit hesitantly. Sasuke pulls the blonde teen's foot to against his shin. The raven teen ties the pair of boots and pulls Naruto to his feet gently. The blonde feels something touch the top of his head briefly. Naruto tilts his head a moment as he realizes Sasuke kissed him on the top of his head lightly. The raven teen grabs a coat and heads down the stairs for the door. "Come on Naruto, I don't have all day."

The sound of Sasuke's voice snaps the blonde out of the daze. The blonde makes his way hastefully down the stairs to follow the other teen. Naruto glances at the truck with a tilted head. "Um, I can get in the back." Sasuke shakes his head, "no she can get in the back. And you're going to stay in the truck." The blonde gives a slight nod as a reply.

Sakura is swift to rush out of the door. The female becomes a bit disappointed when she sees Naruto in the passenger seat. She opens the door behind Sasuke and 'plants' herself in the seat with a huff. Sasuke rolls his eyes a moment before starting the truck. Naruto sits playing with the radio a bit only to turn it back to the station that was all ready playing.

The trio pull up in front of a house to find Gaara sitting along the stairs in silence. Sasuke and Sakura leave the truck in silence. Naruto rolls the window down a moment. Sakura gives a confused look as the pair with her have a conversation through the window before Sasuke tells Naruto to put the window back up and sit tight.

"Sakura told me you two were coming. She didn't say he'd be here." Sasuke glares at Gaara, "all I want is what is his. I have nothing to say to you." The russet haired teen narrows his eyes at Sasuke, "look I don't even have to give you his stuff." Sasuke shakes his head, "hey this can go to court. I'm sure my brother will love this case. Who knows Itachi might even do it for nada. And you know he doesn't lose."

Gaara looks at Sakura, "most of it's in boxes all ready. You want to bring him in to check go ahead. But he'd..." Sasuke looks at Gaara a moment, "shut up. I'll get him when I want to not because you demanded his presence."

Turquoise eyes narrow farther. Onyx eyes continue their challenging stare. Sakura hands Sasuke over the first bunch of boxes. The Uchiha makes the first of many trips to the truck. Gaara throws something to Sakura. The girl catches a throw blanket with a large fox on it. "It's Narutard's not mine."

Sakura folds the throw and places it on top of a stack of textbooks in a box. The girl is sure to keep the boxes moving toward the truck so that Sasuke doesn't have the time to go after Gaara. The russet haired teen watches everything that is leaving the house with a slight smirk. "Oh, Sakura, tell 'that blonde' that car he left in is in my name. I want it returned to me." Sakura hears a low, menacing growl from Sasuke.

She hears the sound of phone dialing. Sakura can only hear pieces of the conversation as Sasuke disappears with another load of Naruto's stuff. Sakura works to bag her friend's clothing as Sasuke steps back into sight. "Tell asshole the car's on it's way. Soon as Naruto's stuff is out of it." Sakura nods as she watches Sasuke grab up the couple bags of clothes. Gaara looks at Sakura as he shoves a photo album into a box along with some other items.

Sasuke steps back into view with Naruto behind him. The blonde remains behind the other teen as Gaara glares at him. "You know if you'd just accepted it then you'd still have a roof over your head and a car to drive. Now how do you plan to get to work?" Naruto lowers his head a bit and walks towards an aquarium. "He's not going to let me take it." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "is the animal in it yours?" The blonde nods lightly. The younger Uchiha lifts the cage in silence. Gaara goes to say something. Sasuke looks at the other teen, "say something. I want you to." The russet haired teen goes silent as Sasuke takes the toad out of the house. Naruto watches as Sasuke belts the aquarium into the back seat.

The pair step back into the house. To not only collect the rest of the boxes but to make sure nothing of Naruto's is left inside the home. The blonde remains close to Sasuke. Naruto gnaws his lip nervously. Sasuke makes a point to toss even a package of pencils from the desk that once held Naruto's textbooks into the box. Gaara looks at the raven teen, "being petty now?" Sasuke watches as the blonde continues packing the last box. Sasuke steps over towards the bed Naruto once shared with the russet teen. The raven teen takes a stuffed animal from the bed handing it to Naruto.

Gaara watches as a stuffed animal from a shelf hits a box. And Sasuke pulls a blanket off the bed in front of the other teen. Gaara steps forward as Sasuke throws the blanket to Sakura. "Fold it, I know it doesn't belong to the asshole." Naruto watches Sakura take the blanket and a small box from the house out to the truck. Gaara looks at Naruto, "you got one hour to return the car." Sasuke shoves Gaara away from Naruto. "It'll be here in five minutes. You have nothing to say to him."

Sakura steps back into the house. "There some guy with silver hair wanting to know where Satan is." Sasuke laughs, "Hidan, now this is perfect." Sasuke places an arm around Naruto and steps out of the house. Gaara follows closely behind. Sasuke meets Hidan outside.

The raven teen opens the passenger door to the truck. Naruto makes a swift retreat into the truck. Sasuke throws the keys at Gaara after removing a keychain from them. "Your keys." Gaara slams his hand against the passenger side window of Sasuke's truck. Sakura squeals as Sasuke hits Gaara. Hidan laughs a bit before motioning from Kisame to come over. It takes both of the pair to pull Sasuke off of the other teen.

Sakura sits in Sasuke's truck in silence as Hidan pushes Sasuke towards the driver's door. "Go on Satan. We got this." Sasuke glares at the teen wiping blood from his lip. Though the Uchiha only got in four hits before being pulled off of Gaara there were bruise marks from Sasuke's fingers along the other teen's throat. The pair are watching as Sasuke starts the truck and pulls away.

**_A/N: Well that became a bit of a nightmare. The question is will anything come of it? Where will Naruto find home now? Let me know if this is all going by too fast. And my brother made it possible for my first computer to howl when it's loading. (HEHE) Thanks for reading. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Beware of Cobalt Peepers

Beware of Cobalt Peepers

By: Silverwolf

It was late by the time they'd managed to empty the truck's bed and create a room for the blonde. Sakura had long since gone home. The blonde wanders into Sasuke's room after a soft knock. The raven teen is stretched out across his bed with his eyes slightly closed. It seemed the day had taken a bit of a toll on Sasuke. Despite the fact the teen was silent about it all.

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke had taken the time to set everything in some kind of order for the blonde. Not everything had made it from the boxes, but there was progress. Cobalt eyes scan about the room. Inclining his head slightly Naruto realized he could hear metal playing. The blonde teen smirks a moment.

Naruto takes a seat in the desk chair as silently as possible. Onyx eyes move to his direction. "Something wrong?" Naruto shakes his head, "no." Sasuke makes a face, "I said I'd get keys made tomorrow. I wasn't exactly planning on having someone stay with me. So I don't have another set of keys since I gave the first set to Itachi."

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "that's doesn't bother me. I didn't expect you be the one giving me a place to stay. Though there is one thing." Sasuke tilts his head, "what?" Naruto lowers his head, "I'm not used to sleeping alone. I mean I haven't done it in..." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Can we get back to this after I take a shower?" Naruto hides his face from Sasuke's sight. Crimson shaded the blonde's cheeks rather well at the mention of the other teen taking a shower.

Naruto slightly nods. Sasuke glances towards Naruto slowly. The raven teen takes a joking tone, "you're welcome to join." The blonde places his head against the desk with his arms in front of his face. The blonde notices the slight grin upon the other teen's face. "I'm teasing. Back right back." Sasuke disappears leaving Naruto panting for breath. The blonde teen places a hand to his forehead. He had to be sick or dreaming to hear that come from Sasuke.

Naruto makes a face when he discovers his forehead to feel a bit on the cool side. The blonde then begins to wander the house stopping at a door when he hears the sound of water. The teen plays with the doorknob a moment as if trying to decide. The blonde jumps back a bit when he discovers it's not locked. "Huh?"

The blonde slowly peeks through the door. Soon he's in awe at the size of the bathroom he's staring into. Slowly the blonde stares at the largest tub he's ever seen. "I wonder if two people fit in there." Naruto jumps again when he hears Sasuke's voice, "no more like four. It was an experiment. And we were dressed, not my idea. But I did get to make someone smell my dirty feet."

Naruto turns a bit to find steamed glass staring at him. The blonde tilts his head a moment as he realizes he staring through the blurr of a shower door. A slight grin plays on the teen's face until the sound of s phone ringing makes him about 'jump out of his skin'. The blonde's eyes go a bit wide as the shower door opens a bit. Sasuke's hand searches for the cell.

"Speak." Naruto can not hear the whole conversation. "No, he's here." Once again there's a large pause. "It's not like I went over there with the intent to hit him. I did my best not to begin a he had slap the window while Naruto was inside. And I might have snapped..." The blonde hears a sigh and then a pause. "No, I won't do it. Itachi, you can't make me say that to him. Hell he's lucky someone pulled me off of him." There's a pause again. "Fine, I understand. I get it. Um, could you do me a favor?" The blonde can now hear the voice on the other side of the phone. "What favor?" "Tell Hidan I'm not Satan Dammit." Naruto hears a slight chuckle.

Slowly Naruto realizes the voice on the other side of the phone had to Itachi. Though Naruto had never heard the older Uchiha's voice. "Sasuke, are you in the shower?" The raven teen wrinkles his nose, :so what if I am?" The younger Uchiha hears someone else yell from a distance. "Who was that?" Naruto hears the older Uchiha speak once again. "Deidara, he says beware of coblat peepers." Sasuke laughs a bit. "I doubt he's in here. I mean I teased him a bit..." Naruto hears the older Uchiha make a 'tch' noise. And then hears the younger Uchiha laugh. "Bye, I'm going to finish my hower now. Call me back." Naruto hears Sasuke hang up the phone.

"You told him I wasn't in the same room as you." Sasuke shrugs, "there are things I don't tell him." Naruto laughs as Sasuke shrugs, "there's actually enough room for you in here if you want." The blonde blushes a bit. The other teen snickers a moment as he leaves the phone sitting and pulls the door shut.

**_A/N: LMAO... This chapter kind of just happened to be fun. I know it's a bit on the wrong side... maybe? Review are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	6. Three Minutes

Three Minutes

By: Silverwolf

Everyone sits gathered around the room. Naruto looks at Sasuke a bit confused. The raven teen sits in the floor leaning back against Naruto's legs. The blonde watches full of curousity as scraps of paper are folded and dropped into a hat. The hat is then shook a bit.

"What's going on?" Sasuke glanes up at Naruto, "don't worry it's only a game. And someone will tell you the rules." The blonde makes a face at the other teen and then glances around the room. "Should I be worried?" Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto watches as the silver haired male he'd seen before steps into the middle of the the room. "All right let's start this shit. For any fucker that doesn't kow the rules: someone will draw a name from the hat and that name will then be paired with someone of that person's choice. The kiss must last for three minutes. That's why this fucking game is called Three Minutes. Got it, good." Naruto looks at Sasuke, "huh?" Sasuke titls his head, "think spin the bottle, without the bottle." The blonde teen watches as a azure haired female steps towards the hat. "Come on Konan, pick a good one." The female takes a bow and then pulls a slip of paper from the hat. Naruto watches as she opens the slip of paper, "Hidan." The female shrugs, "Just kiss whatever chick you brought with you."

Most of the room starts laughing. Naruto lowers his head a bit. "Do I have to play this?" The blonde jumps a bit when he hears someone reply to him, "you're playing. You leave the game before your name gets drawn and everyone in the room gets to punch you in the shoulder." Naruto sinks in his chair. Konan steps back from the hat to sit in someone's lap. She places her legs along the lap of a second guy. "How she..." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "Konan, Negato, and Yahiko... they're always like that with each other." The blonde shrugs.

They all watch as someone else rises from a chair, "let's go Sasori. Stop keeping us waiting." The crimson headed male gives the crowd the sight of his middle finger before picking a name from the hat. "Konan. I don't know, just kiss one of them so we can move on." Everyone starts laughing again.

Naruto tilts his head as the female kisses a ginger male with quite a few piercings. Everyone laughs when the female then turns and kisses the male that has become her chair.

Naruto hears someone mutter about knowing she would do that. The blonde watches as the male calld Hidan steps over to the hat. The silver haired male reaches into the hat with a roll of his eyes. He pulls a slip of paper from the hat and opens it. "Would you look at that, I got Satan." Sasuke narrows his eyes to Hidan. "Kiss him, you know you're dying to." The blonde in the chair looks as if he's missed the subject. Sasuke looks his eyes, but doesn't move from the floor. "Kiss him or we all get to hit you." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "just try and hit me."

Hidan looks at Itachi, "this is why your brother can't ever fucking play." The older Uchiha shrugs, "Sasuke just do it and quit holding up the game." The younger Uchiha looks at Itachi, "if I do I get to draw next." Hidan wrinkles his nose, "what the fuck ever. Do it all ready."

Naruto blinks confused, "do what?" Sasuke rises from the floor to pull Naruto from the chair. The blonde tilts his head confused. Everyone in the room is silent as if waiting to see if the kiss would really happen. Cobalt eyes close a moment as blonde feels Sasuke's breath along his skin.

Everyone laughs as Naruto's eyes fluter open wide as his feels Sasuke kiss him. The blonde can hear laughter and a few cheers. His eyes fall closed as he starts to react to the kiss without thinking. It breaks before three minutes. There are a few 'boos' from the crowd. The female raises her hand, "hey, hey, two and half minutes isn't bad for a first kiss. Be nice." Naruto is a shade of bright crimson. This sends the room into laughter. Sasuke looks towards the rest of the room, "are you happy?" Konan surprises the room, "no, I'd be happy if you put him in your lap instead of sitting in the floor Uchiha."

The whole room starts laughing again. Naruto squeaks a bit when Sasuke pulls him to sitting in his the other teen's lap. Konan rises from where she's sititng.

The female takes the hat over to Sasuke, "I ain't even going to let you get out of that." The younger Uchiha reaches into the hat with a shrug, "Itachi." The whole room looks towards Sasuke's brother. Hidan laughs, "Make it good Satan." Sasuke grins a moment. "I gotta do this for you bitching at me over the whole thing with Gaara. I mean it's not like I killed the guy or he charged me with anything... I say you should kiss Deidara."

The whole room goes into laughter when both of the pair glare at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha starts laughing. "You know the rules. So kiss him." Hidan start laughing, "DO IT!" The whole room watches in silence as the honey blonde crosses his arms across his chest. Itachi shakes his head. Sasuke places his chin against Naruto's shoulder. The raven teen closes his eyes only to open them as he hears Konan cheering. "I can't believe that happened!" Negato shakes his head. Yahiko looks at Itachi, "you got more guts than I do." Deidara looks at Itachi for a moment, "why the hell you taste like cheries, yeah." The older Uchiha starts laughing. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "I thought your brother was straight." Sasuke purrs against Naruto's neck, "I"m not sure what he's into to tell the truth."

**_A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Bad Luck

Bad Luck

By: Silverwolf

Temari enters the building slowly. It was obvious by the way she greeted the blonde behind the counter she habored no 'ill will'. "How have you been getting here since Gaara took the car back?" Naruto shrugs, "it's my secret. I know that sounds mean, but I'm unsure if I should tell you." Temari makes a face, "I understand he hurt you Naruto, but if you ever..." The blonde looks at Temari, "I don't actually. I'm well." The female nods, "well in that case pick up for me." Naruto nods and moves from the counter. The blonde brings the bags to the counter, "total is twenty-eight, seventy." The blonde female nods and hands Naruto thirty dollars. "Keep the change, after all you're homeless now." The blonde shoves the change back towards Temari, "I don't need your charity. Have a good day." The remark made the female narrow her eyes a bit. Naruto steps away from the counter to answer the phone.

The female makes her way outside carrying her order. She hands the bags to her younger brother through the passenger side window. "So does he look like hell?" Temari shakes her head, "he looks happy. He has to be staying somewhere because he smells nothing like when he was using the places sink to try and clean up." Gaara makes a face that clearly states he's a bit surprised. Temari shrugs, "maybe he's just 'crashing' at different places. Anything is possible." Gaara makes a face, "if he's doing that how did he get to work?" Temari shrugs, "it's possible someone dropped him off. Naruto does has friends and you were the jerk not him. So just drop it."

Gaara looks at his sister, "aren't you ust defending his honor." Temari makes a face as she gets in her car. The blonde female moves the bags she'd handed her brother. "Get out of my car. I know I'm your sister and all... but I've had it with you." Gaara narrows his eyes at her. Temari glares at her brother until he opens the door and moves from the seat. The blonde female places the bags in the pasenger seat, hits a button to close her window, and start her leaving Gaara standing in the lot.

The russet haired teen gives a dirty look to a honey blonde entering the restaurant. The blonde narrows a pair of crystal blue eyes at Gaara. The teen wrinkles his nose in response. The older teen 'cracks' his knuckles and steps into the building. The teen watches through the plate glass window. He can't hear any of the conversation, but notices the laugh from Naruto. Gaara decides to make his way through the door. Someone else greets the russet teen. He points to Naruto. "He's on a break. I can ask if he wants to speak to you. If he doesn't there's nothing I can do." Gaara watches the interaction between the teen that greeted him and Naruto. His eyes narrow a bit when he notices a shake of Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry sir, but he doesn't wish to speak to you."Gaara watches as Naruto steps out a door with the honey blonde. The russet teen turns and leaves the building to find out what is going on. Gaara steps around the building to see not only the same honey blonde with Naruto but the rest of a group. The russet teen's eyes narrow as he sees Sasuke.

The blonde shakes his head and laughs. Sasuke keeps an arm around Naruto's waist. The blonde shivers a bit. The raven teen places a coat around him. Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck a moment. The raven teen can be seen speaking but Gaara can't hear the conversation. The russet teen watches Naruto jumps around exictedly and throw his arms back around Sasuke's neck. Gaara narrows his eyes.

The russet teen's attnetion changes when he hears someone speak. The voice is calm and yet threatening. "Did you need something or were you stalking your exboyfriend?" Gaara turns to see on older raven male. "I was waiting on my older brother. What's it to you?" The other male's face can hardly be seen behind a standing collar, "because if you feel the need to harm 'that blonde' it'll certainly upset my younger brother. For your sake I hope you plan to leave your ex alone. There's a reason you heard him referred to as Satan."

Gaara decides to dial his cell as he steps away from the older male. The teen wasn't sure about who had spoke to him, but something about the speaker gave the teen chills. Gaara makes a face when Kankuro doesn't answer. The teen dials a second number. Once again he receives no answer. Gaara growls a bit and dials a third number. His cousin answers. "Sasori, what are ou doing right now? I kind of pissed Temari off or it's 'that time' for her because she left me stranded." Gaara hears a bit of laughter from the speaker of the phone. "I'm about to head to class. I can't get you. I can try one of my friend's numbers and call you back if you want." Gaara makes a face, "I guess it'll have to do." "Well then hang on."

The teen hears his cousin switch to a different line. The teen is left waiting. He blinks as he hears a phone ringing near him. The teen steps back around the corner to see the same group as before. "Aw hell, they are his friends." Gaara huffs a bit as he hears one of them anser the phone. Gaara realizes it's the honey blonde he'd 'snubbed' before. The teen lowers his head, "I'm so screwed."

Gaara hears his cousin's voice come back over the speaker, "you still there?" "Yes." Gaara hear his cousin laugh, "I got you a ride. But you're going to half to keep your mouth shut. The moment you start in on your former boyfriend you're walking. You think you can stay silent?" The russet headed teen huffs, "I'm going to have to since I have no clue how to get home from here." Sasori laughs, "when Naruto heads back inside step around the corner, the younger Uchiha will drive you home. I'm serious Gaara. KEEP your mouth shut." Gaara hears the line go dead. "My luck SUCKS." Sasuke steps around the corner "come on, don't touch anything. I don't really even want you in my truck so..." Sasuke's voice trails off as Naruto steps out the front door. The blonde steps over and kisses Sasuke."I forgot to say goodbye." The raven teen smirks at the blonde, "you should get back to work." Naruto nods lightly. Sasuke swats Naruto on the rear end as the teen heads back into the building. Gaara narrows his eyes. Sasuke grins a bit, "that's right asshole." Sasuke opens the door. "Let's go."

**_A/N: Sasuke gets to drive Gaara home. How will that go? Will Gaara end up walking? What was Naruto excited over? Reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Work Interrupted

Work Interrupted

By: Silverwolf

Gaara sits in the passenger seat in silence. Sasuke wasn't speaking to him and the russet teen knew why. Playing in the truck was a band Gaara actually knew. The moment the teen mutters the lyrics Sasuke changes the station. The teen smirks realizing he knew the song on the new station as well. As predicted soon as Gaara started to recite it the station changed again. This was repeated a third time before Sasuke fix the truck's radio to play a CD. Gaara shakes his head lightly when realizes he doesn't understand the lyrics playing. Sasuke seems satisfied with Gaara sitting silent.

The midnight truck pulls up in front of the house Sasuke looks at Gaara, "don't thank me, just get out. I didn't do you a favor. I did your cousin a favor not you." The teen opens the door to leave. Gaara holds up his middle finger in silence. Sasuke pulls away after almost running over the other teen. The russet teen surprised to hear laughter.

"He really doesn't like you." Gaara narrows his eyes towards his older brother. "It's not really funny. Why didn't you answer your phone earlier?" Kankuro shrugs, "because Temari told me not to. Though she did ask me to kind of watch for you to get home. I guess even though she wanted to teach you a lesson she was worried. So who drove you home?" Gaara frowns, "Sasuke Uchiha." Kankuro laughs, "serves you right! So did you see Naruto? What's he up to?" Gaara looks at his brother, "he's not speaking to me. I saw him along with a whole group of people." Kankuro laughs again, "well you did besicly blame him, when you're the one the cheated." Gaara makes a face, "well if he'd been open to actually doing more than making out I wouldn't have had to find someone that would do more."

Kankuro shakes his head, "if no wonder that blonde didn't want to do more. I wouldn't have given you anything either if you had that attitude towards me." Gaara rolls his eyes. "Tell Temari not to leave me stranded somewhere ever again." Kankuro laughs, "well that's easy to deal with because Temari said she isn't taking you anywhere ever again." Gaara huffs a bit and steps towards his door. "whatever. I'm still going to pay her back. It's her damn fault I had to sit in that damn truck with the seat smelling like Naruto."

Gaara slams the door. Kankuro dials his phone to inform his sister of the events of their younger brother's day. The oldst of the trio simply laughs when she hears what events her brother gives her. "Serves him right. He's the one being a jerk." Kankuro shrugs a moment, "well I'm about to head home. I don't really care what Gaara does with the rest of his time. Though part of me believes he's learning that the 'piece' he had can't compare to the 'piece' he couldn't get. And now he's afraid someone else is going to get that."

Temari can be heard making a 'tsk' noise. "Well thatl's what he gets. You can't heat on someone, and then blame them for your sleeping around. I mean what did he expect? It's not like Naruto wasn't going to end up feeling hurt. The coversation ends between the pair as Kankuro slams his car door. The middle sibling notices a dark car pulling up in front of his brother's house. "None of my business."

Kankuro pulls away leaving the area of Gaara's house. The middle sibling decides to make his way over the the restaurant he knew Naruto worked at, even though the music was crappy the food was great. The burnette teen does notice Naruto when he enters. Surprisingly the blodne seemed quite happy to be away from Gaara. "Maybe it all came out for the best."

Naruto glances towards the door, "Can I help you?" Cobalt eyes realize just who is standing in front of the counter and narrow slightly. "How many?" "Just one." The blonde glances towards another male, "could you give him some help." The other male nods. Naruto leaves Kannon to deal with Kankuro.

The blonde slips off into the back in silence. "Why do they have to bother me at work?" Naruto sighs, "I mean it's not like I've bothered them since everything happened." The blonde hears someone call. Naruto turns towards the voice, "coming." "Bring another set off menus with you." Naruto makes a face, "okay." The blonde is quick to fetch the menus and then make his way back towards the counter. He offers a slight smirk when he sees his manager. "Did you know it was all ready four?" The blonde shakes his head, "no, I don't have my watch. I haven't upacked after moving." The teen receives a slight smirk and a shake of the head as a reply. "Well I guess you could use the overtime. I'm not angry, but I do want to say...get going." The blonde smirks, "fine." "And Naruto?" The blonde turns again, "enjoy tomorrow, it's your day off... I think." The blonde nods lightly, "it is."

Naruto is swift to be rid of his apron and uniform shirt. The blonde glances towards the shirt he has on, snatches up his coat as he notices his manager recording the time he ended his shift. "Bye." Naruto makes his way outside the restaurant with a set of keys in his hand and a small grin. The blonde steps along the pavement happily making his way to a deep azure car. Naruto places the key in the lock with a bit a laughter, "this is better than the car I drove before."

**_A/N: Well Gaara did make it home. And there's a hint at why Naruto was excited. Can you find it? Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	9. This Promise

This Promise

By: Silverwolf

Naruto steps into Sasuke's room walking on his toes. The raven teen turns in the chair. The blonde squeaks as Sasuke pulls Naruto into his lap. Cobalt eyes stare at Sasuke. The raven teen playfully wrinkles his nose and pokes his tongue out at the blonde. Naruto moves to kiss Sasuke. The other teen can be heard creating a small purr against the blonde's lips. Sasuke takes control of the kiss as he pulls Naruto closer. The blonde places his arms around the other teen's neck.

The kiss breaks with both panting a bit. Sasuke smirks as Naruto seems to snuggle against him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke kisses Naruto on the forehead. "Nothing really. Just bothering Itachi." Naruto laughs a bit. Sasuke glances towards his desk drawer. The teen starts to search through it with Naruto in his lap. The blonde tilts his head confused. "What is it? I swear I didn't..." Sasuke places his finger to Naruto's lips, "shh, I'm not Gaara." The blonde closes his eyes lightly with a tilt of his head. Sasuke makes a face and then gives a slight smile. Naruto watches confused.

Sasuke takes Naruto's hand in his own and then turns off the computer. Naruto appears confused still. Sasuke smirks, "pestering Itachi can wait. I got something I have to tell you. And been wanting to tell since I came and got you the other night." Naruto gnaws his lip. Sasuke kisses the blonde's forehead, then the bridge of his nose, then his lips; "it's not like that Naru." The blonde kisses Sasuke back in silence.

The raven teen takes his hand from the desk drawer. The blonde is staring at Sasuke until he feels something along his hand. Cobalt eyes look towards his fingers to discover a simple band around one of them. Sasuke kisses the side of the blonde's neck. "This is a promise I make to you. I will love you. There will be nothing I won't do in my power for you. All I expect from you is your heart. You don't have to give me anything more than that. You hold my heart, I love you. Do you understand?"

The blonde places his arms around Sasuke's neck a bit tightly. The other teen can feel the tears, but he also saw the smile. Naruto nods lightly against Sasuke's neck. The raven teen silently waits. The blonde moves back to where he's staring at Sasuke. The other teen wipes the tears from Naruto's eyes with a smirk. "I love you. I have for a long time. I just..." The blonde words are cut short by Sasuke's lips meeting his own.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

__

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when  
(And when)  
Just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

And I swear  
(I swear)  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

I swear  
(And I swear)  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
(Beat of my heart)  
And I swear

I swear  
(I swear)  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

_(I swear)  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)_

**_A/N: Lyrics are by All-4-One...the song is I swear. This is where I leave this one. You're welcome to review...ask for a sequel...and thanks for reading!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
